Zack and Cody's Sweet Life
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: As Zack and Cody begin to grow up, they get their first girlfriends. But things just can't seem to go right for anyone, with lots of drama and tragedy being to arise...Rate and Review
1. The Girl of Cody's Dreams

My first Suite Life of Zack and Cody Fanfic. My cousin is obsessed with Cole Sprouse, so I figured I dedicate this to her. And I'll take Dylan! 3

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and the Martin twins were getting themselves into mischief again. Zack was always the instigator, and Cody just went along with it. Zack had always had a crush on Maddie Fitzpatrick, the hotel gift shop clerk, but Cody didn't have a crush on anyone. Until later that afternoon when he met the girl of his dreams.

It was right after school, just when Zack and Cody usually entered the Tipton Hotel being loud and yelling at each other. But today was different. When Zack and Cody entered the hotel, they were still yelling at each other, but as soon as Cody noticed the girl sitting in the lobby, he quickly shut up and began to sweat.

"Zack, who is that girl?" Cody asked him.

"How should I know?" he answered, acting like he didn't care.

"I have to find out her name..." Cody went on.

"Here, I'll help you!" Zack told Cody as he walked over to where the girl was sitting. "Hi, I'm Zack." Cody just stood there in shock.

The girl had curly brown hair and golden eyes. She had a few freckles and she was sort of tall. She was wearing jeans and a cute tank top with little pink gems along the straps. Cody thought she was the most beautiful girl that he ever saw.

"So, I have an identical twin brother and he has a huge crush on you!" Zack told the girl. Cody's jaw dropped as he ran over to Zack.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. His face turned bright red and then he noticed that the girl was right there. "Uh... Hi," he said, "I'm Cody." The girl laughed. Cody loved the way she laughed.

"I'm Shannon," she told him. She put out her hand for Cody to shake it. "I'd love to stay and chat," she told them, "but I need to unpack my stuff. I'm moving in. On the 23rd floor."

"We live on the 23rd floor!" Cody almost jumped out of his skin. Then he remembered the apartment down the hall from there's was empty with no one living in it. He figured that that was the apartment that Shannon was moving into.

"Cool, then I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot," she said as she smiled at him. Then she waved and began to walk to the elevator, but she turned around and looked at Cody. "Um...Do you think you can help me find my room?" she asked him. He was so excited that he almost fainted.

"gulp S...sure!" He was so excited.

They went into the elevator as Zack stood there in shock. He wished Maddie paid that much attention to him. Then he went over to the gift shop, where Maddie worked as the clerk.

"Hey sweet thang!" he said as he looked at Maddie.

"What so you want Zack?" she said before looking up at him.

"Nothing, just to talk to my favorite girl!" He smiled, but Maddie still paid no attention to him.

"So where's Cody?" she asked.

"Oh, I just got him a girlfriend...now I'm all alone..." he said sadly, trying to make Maddie feel sorry for him. It didn't work.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Cody loved being there and talking with Shannon.

"So, how old are you?" she asked him.

"12, but I'll be 12 soon!" he told her in his adorably perky voice.

"Cool, me too!" she seemed excited that they were the same age.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked. He wanted to find out as much about her as possible.

"Yeah, a sister, Kelli."

"Yeah, I just have Zack, lucky me..." They laughed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her so randomly.

"No...why?" She gave him a curious look.

"Oh...well...I...I...I...was...just wondering..." Shannon didn't buy it and he knew it. Then she laughed as Cody's face turned red. He just smiled at her. Then she smiled back.

"I don't have a girlfriend either!" he told her happily. Then the bell rang as they reached the 23rd floor. "Ladies first," he told her as he let her walk out first.

"Oh, Cody, your so funny!" She giggled.

"This way." He walked towards her apartment. She followed him.

"Here we are!" he said.

"Thank you so much, Cody! I'll talk to you later, ok?" She smiled.

"Sure!" He smiled and then as she walked in and closed the door, he left.

When he got back down to the lobby, he ran to find Zack.

"Zack!" he yelled. "ZACK!"

"What do you want, dimwit?" Zack was standing right behind him.

"Thank you so much! I've finally met the girl of my dreams!"

"Yeah, no problem. Now if only I could get my own 'girl of my dreams' to pay attention to me," he mumbled to himself.

"I've got to go plan on how to ask her out!" he told Zack as he ran back to the elevator. Zack was sort of jealous that Cody got a girl and he didn't. He had something up his sleeve.

* * *

I hope you liked it! 3 Boop 


	2. First Date

Chapter 2

Cody was so excited. He wanted to see Shannon again, but she didn't come out of her apartment. He wanted to ring her doorbell, but he figured he would look stupid. So he sat in his apartment with Zack. He was trying to write Shannon's name on a calculator while Zack was playing video games.

"Why don't you just give it up, Cody?" Zack said. "There is no way to write an "N" on a calculator!"

"Duh, don't you think I figured that an hour ago!" Cody said.

"Then what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Trying to figure out how many days older I am. She told me her birthday was August 18th. And ours is August 4th, so...14 days older. Not bad, I think I can live with that."

"You're such a dweeb," Zack told him.

"You'd be too if you were in love!" Cody shouted.

"Ha! Love! You happen to be **looking** at the _master_ of love!" Zack was obviously very modest.

"Oh really, then how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Cody laughed at his own joke.

"Neither do you!" Zack yelled.

"Not _yet_, but I will," Cody assured him. He got up and walked out into the hall and knocked on Shannon's door.

It opened, but the girl wasn't Shannon. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and she had big hazel eyes. She was wearing a cute black mini skirt and a light purple tank top.

"Hi!" she said. "Let me guess, you Cody?"

"Yeah, how did-"

"Shannon told me all about you. I'm her friend, Kelsea. Come on in, Shannon is just napping. It was a long drive from NJ to Boston."

"Oh, yeah," Cody answered. Just then Zack came out and saw her.

"Uh...Cody...who are you talking to?" he asked Cody, still looking at Kelsea.

"Oh, this is Shannon's friend, Kelsea. Kelsea, this is my twin brother Zack."

"Who is 15 minutes older!" he told Kelsea. She laughed.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You two can come in and hang out with me while Shannon is asleep."

"Definitely!" Zack said almost immediately.

"Sure," Cody said. They went in and sat down on the couch. Kelsea came and sat next to Zack, but turned to face them.

"So how old are you?" she asked curiously.

"12!" Zack practically shouted. "But we'll be 13 soon!"

"Oh, cool. I'm 14."

"Whoa!" Cody seemed shocked. Zack always went for the older women.

"That's ok, I like older women," Zack told her. She just laughed and took it like a grain of salt.

"You are so cute!" she told Zack. He smiled. Then Shannon walked into the room.

"Hi Shannon!" Cody said as soon as he noticed her there. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked her. She seemed shocked that so many people were there.

"Uh, yeah. Hi everyone..."

Shannon was still in her PJ's. Her hair was in 2 braids, one on each side of her head. Her hair was a bit rumpled, but Cody still thought that she looked beautiful.

"Zack, why don't we go hang out downstairs?" Kelsea asked him.

"Ok, babe!" Kelsea just sort of gave him a look and then led him downstairs into the lobby.

Back to Shannon & Cody:

"Um, Shannon?" Cody looked at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Well, I kind of...sort of...really...like you..." He looked away, afraid to see what her reaction was.

"Oh, Cody! That is so sweet!" Then she kissed him on the cheek. He was ecstatic!

"So does that mean...that you're my girlfriend?" he asked her shyly.

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend!" He was so happy, he hugged her.

"Let me go get changed and then we can go out and do something!" she said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

Cody just sat there in awe. He could not believe what just happened. He asked Shannon out. And she said yes! So they just hung around the hotel for a while and then planned for their first date tonight. Then they both went home to get ready for their night.

Cody wore black pants and a cute dark green button down shirt. Shannon wore a long white frilly skirt and a pink halter top with green stripes. They met up in the hallway.

"Wow...you look amazing..." he told her.

"Thanks, you too!" Shannon said, giggling. Then they went off to the movies. They saw "I'm Gonna Love You Forever".

Cody got their seats. They were among the few people that were in the theater. When they sat down, Cody was wondering whether or not to put his arm around Shannon. He wanted to, so without making it obvious, he slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. Then she went back to watching the movie. When it was over, they left the theater and walked over to the nearby bridge, while holding hands. The water underneath them was so pretty. They looked at their reflections and then Shannon spoke.

"Thanks, Cody. I had a great time tonight." She was a little bit shorter than him, so she looked up at him. The moon was shining on them.

"You look really pretty in the moonlight..." he told her as he looked into her eyes. "You look really pretty all the time." She smiled. Then he leaned his head in a little bit to hers and kissed her. When it was over, his lips were pink. Shannon laughed.

"What?" he asked her.

"My lip gloss...is on your lips!" She laughed again. He laughed, too. Then he kissed her again. They realized it was getting late, so they walked back to the hotel, still holding hands.

When they got back to the hallway where they met, they kissed each other good bye and each went into their apartments.

"Is that lipstick on your lips, Cody?" His mom asked him when he walked him.

"Maybe," he said cooly.

"What do you mean by _maybe_?" Zack asked.

"I don't know...what do I mean? Maybe that I just kissed the love of my love?" He laughed to himself.

"WHAT!" Zack was in shock. So was their mother. They both looked at each other, then Cody.

"That is so not fair!" Zack yelled. "I didn't even get a date with Kelsea!"

"Cody, don't you think you are a little to young to be kissing girls?" his mom asked him.

"Obviously not, ma, since he just kissed Shannon!" Zack added in.

"Mom, I'm gonna be 13! Can't you just accept the fact that your little boy is growing up? I thought you guys would be happy for me!" He was upset. He had such a great time with Shannon and then his family had to go and ruin it. But he still loved Shannon and his family couldn't change that.

* * *

Hope you liked Chpt. 2. Chpt. 3 will be out soon! Please review to keep me going! x3 Boop


	3. Zack's Lucky Day

Chapter 3

Zack was jealous that his brother had a girlfriend and he didn't. He knew that he didn't have a chance with either Maddie or Kelsea, so he set out on the search for someone else. He just wished that she would suddenly appear. He got out of the elevator and walked into someone in a long black fuzzy raincoat.

"Watch where you're going!" Zack yelled. He didn't mean to sound mean, but he was in a bad mood.

The person removed her hood and looked at Zack.

"Sorry," she told him. "I was coming in from the thunder and lightening outside. I get a little scared." She smiled.

She was like the answer to his prayers. He had finally found her! She was pretty, with light brown hair and blonde highlights, just like Kelsea. She had big hazel eyes, too. She wasn't tall like Kelsea thought, she was a little bit shorter than Zack.

"I'm Zack," he said in amazement.

"I'm Kristi." Zack didn't know what else to say. Around girls, he usually was perfectly fine and was able to talk to them well, but this girl, she was different. He felt really nervous around her, almost like he couldn't move. "Um, do you think you can help me find my room on the 23rd floor? My sister Kelsea is out and she told me she would meet me there."

"Sure!" He was excited. Now the girl he liked lived on the same floor as him and Cody and Shannon. It was all working out so perfect. "Wait...how old are you?" he asked just to make sure she wasn't 15 like Kelsea and Maddie.

"12, but I'll be 13 soon!" she told him.

"Ok, good. I'm 12, too." He smiled and she smiled back. Then they got into the elevator.

"So where did you move from?" he asked.

"New Jersey. My dad's job got transferred. We couldn't find a house soon enough, so we have to stay here for a while."

"So you'll be moving!" he asked sadly.

"Well, eventually, but I'm hoping not for a while." She looked at Zack and smiled. _Is that a sign that she likes me?_ He wondered to himself. He wasn't sure, but he hoped so!

**Ding!** The bell rang of the elevator and they got out. He led her down the hall to her room #.

"Here you are, miss."

"Thanks! Maybe...we can hang out later?" she asked him.

"Awesome!" Zack was excited. He really liked her and he thought that she liked him back, too. So he left and went to look for Cody to tell him the good news.

"Cody!" he yelled when he spotted him reading a book in the lobby.

"What?" he asked.

"I've found her!" Cody looked at him like he had 9 arms.

"Who?"

"The girl of my dreams! You found yours last night, and I found mine today!"

"Zack, every girl you meet is the girl of your dreams. Maddie, Kelsea, Max..."

"No! Those were just stupid crushes! Like around this girl, I can barely move! My legs feel like spaghetti!"

"Good for you!" Cody stood up and patted him on the back.

"Where's Shannon today?" Zack asked.

"She had to go out with her mom." Then he walked over to the candy desk with Zack.

"Hey Maddie," Zack said. "You know how you hate it how I bother you all the time?"

"Yes, kind of like what your doing right now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Well, I won't be bugging you anymore?"

"You're moving!" she asked excitedly.

"No such luck," Cody told her. She looked disappointed.

"I met the girl of my dreams!" Zack told her.

"Aw, how sweet. But why are you still talking to me then?" she asked, sarcastically again.

"Good point, bye!" Zack yelled as he ran to the elevator.

"He's lost it," Cody told her. "But anyway, I got a girlfriend!" he told her excitedly.

"Really? Aw!" she seemed glad that both twins would finally leave her alone!

Just then Shannon walked into the lobby with her mom and sister.

"Hi Cody!" she yelled as she ran up to him. Maddie just smiled as Cody left her alone. "This is my mom and Kelli," she said as she introduced them. They talked for a little and Shannon told Cody she would meet him back there in a few minutes.

As Zack was walking down the hallway past Kristi's suite, he kept trying to be loud so Kristi would notice that he was there. He walked past it back and forth about 4 times. Then she finally opened the door.

"Hi Zack. And yes I did see you out there the past 4 times," she told him as she laughed. He felt embarrassed so he just laughed, too.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he asked her nicely.

"Um, sure. Let me just tell my mom," she told him as she walked back into her apartment. Then she came back and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I don't care. I was just unpacking my video games. I have so many, I can't count them all!" she told him.

"You like video games!"

"Yeah, I know, I sound crazy, since most girls my age hate them, but im obsessed!" She laughed.

"I **love** video games, too!" Zack told her. He was amazed. This girl was even more perfect than he thought. "Let's go to my place and play video games!" he suggested.

"Ok!" They went over to Zack and Cody's place. Cody was in there getting ready to meet Shannon.

"Hey Cody. This is my friend Kristi," Zack told him as he winked. Cody smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Zack's identical twin brother." Kristi laughed.

"But I'm older!" Zack assured her. "By 15 minutes! Cody, we are gonna play video games, so bye."

"Well excuse me!" Cody said. "I'm leaving soon, so hold your horses! Wait a minute, did you say 'video games'?" He thought that he misunderstood Zack.

"Yeah, he did. I know, I'm weird, but I love video games!" Kristi told Cody.

"Cool, Zack she sounds perfect for you!" Cody said out loud. "Oops..." Then he quickly left the room.

"Uh...Don't mind him..." Zack told her. She sat down on the couch and Zack handed her the video controller. Then he sat down next to her. They were playing Tony Hawk Underground. It was Zack's favorite game and he was really good at it. He wanted Kristi to like him, so he thought he would let her win. But in the long run, she really was better than he was, and she won anyway!

"Zack, you better not have let me win just because I'm a girl!" she said to him.

"I didn't! You seriously beat me! You're really good!" He smiled at her.

"Ok, you better not have!" They continued to play the game for a while.

Downstairs in the lobby, Cody met up with Shannon. They wanted to go outside and do something, but it was thundering and lightening, so they couldn't and had to stay in the hotel. Shannon's mom was out with Kelli, so they couldn't go to her suite. So they went back up to Cody and Zack's. Zack and Kristi were still playing Tony Hawk Underground.

"Don't you guys ever get bored of that?" Cody asked.

"No!" They both replied quickly before they got distracted. Kristi and Shannon were good friends and knew each other from back in New Jersey.

"Well, we want to watch a movie!" Cody told Zack.

"Too bad, butt head, we're busy!" Zack snapped back at Cody. Kristi and Shannon both just laughed and thought it was cute how the two argued.

"Zack, we've been playing video games for 3 hours. Let's watch a movie with them," Kristi suggested to him.

"Ok...but that is just because you want to, not because Cody does!" He gave Cody an evil look. Kristi and Shannon laughed. Cody sat down next to Shannon and put his arm around her. Zack wanted to put his arm around Kristi, but he didn't. Kristi just sat down next him. They watched 'Halloween', the one with the serial killer who always wears a hockey mask. And since it was thundering and lightening out, it was getting pretty scary. Whenever Shannon got scared, she would hide her face in Cody's shirt. It kept getting scarier and scarier.

The killer was about to kill a woman and the second he stabbed her, the thunder roared. Shannon screamed and Kristi got so scared that she jumped and hugged Zack. Zack was scared, too, until he realized that Kristi was hugging him. Kristi didn't even realize she was hugging him. When she did, she quickly sat up.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

"It's ok," Zack told her. He smiled at her. Then she smiled back and continued watching the movie. Zack wished she would keep hugging him. Slowly he moved over closer to her. Cody looked over at him and he stopped. He just gave Cody a looked that said 'What do you want?' and Cody looked away. Then he moved closer to Kristi. Then he stopped and looked at her. She looked really scared. So then he quietly put his arm around her shoulders. She screamed. Zack jumped.

"Oh my God, Zack, you scared me! I thought you were the killer! I'm so sorry!" Then she started laughing. Zack was so nervous that he was shaking. He was nervous about putting his arm around her in the first place and then she screamed when he did it! It made him think that she didn't like him.

"It's...ok..." Zack said slowly. Cody and Shannon laughed and then got back to the movie. Kristi felt bad. She could tell that he liked her and she didn't want him to think that she screamed because she didn't like him. Then she moved closer to him and pulled his arm back over her shoulders. She smiled at him to let him know that it was ok. He was glad she did that because he was afraid to try again. He was still kind of shaking and Kristi could tell.

"Are you ok, Zack?" she whispered. "You're shaking."

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just got a little scared...that's all," he answered. Then Kristi rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. The movie was almost over, but still really scary. When it was over, it was pretty late. Zack and Kristi had gotten tired and they fell asleep. Zack's arm was still around Kristi and Kristi had her arms wrapped around Zack.

"Aw, how sweet," Shannon said to Cody. "Aren't they so cute together?"

"Yeah...they are," Cody said as he covered them with a blanket. Then him and Shannon left his apartment. Cody walked her to her suite and kissed her goodbye. Then he went downstairs to try to find his mom. He knew she had a singing job tonight, but he figured it would be over by now. He sat in the lobby reading a comic book. Then he got tired of waiting and went back up to their apartment, tip-toed past Zack and Kristi and went into his room and watched T.V.

When their mother came home, she noticed Zack and Kristi asleep on the couch. She seemed shocked. But she let them sleep. They looked so cute together, that she didn't want to wake them up. So she went down the hall to Kristi's suite and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered and she told her that they fell asleep and that they looked so cute together that she didn't want to wake them up. So she asked if it was ok if Kristi just spent the night, and her mom said it was ok. So then she went back home and they were still asleep. Then Ms. Martin went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! love, Boop


	4. Scary night

Chapter 4

It was still thundering and lightening outside. Zack and Kristi were still asleep on the couch in the Martins' apartment. It was really windy and creepy outside. Cody was asleep for hours and the same for their mother.

Suddenly the thunder boomed loudly and Zack woke up. He remembered watching 'Halloween' and then realized that he must have fallen asleep. Then he noticed that Kristi was right next to him and he remembered that she must've fallen asleep as well. It was really cold in the living room, where they were, so Zack tried to pull the blanket over him and Kristi more to keep them warm. But then Kristi woke up. She realized what happened, too.

"Sh, it's ok. We fell asleep," he whispered softly, just to make sure she wouldn't scream again.

"Ok, but what time is it? I think I have to be home."

"It's 3 A.M." he told her.

"Oh my God! I have to go!" she told him. She was about to get up when the thunder roared again and she jumped and layed back down. "I hate thunder..."she told him.

"So do I. My mom must've come home already, so she probably took care of everything. Just stay..." he told her.

"I just don't want my parents to be worried...after all it is my first night in Boston! But, I don't want to leave..." she told him.

"Just stay...everything will be fine...I promise," he told her sweetly.

"Ok," she said. She figured that if her parents didn't know by now, that she would already be in trouble. She rested her head back on Zack. They layed there for a few minutes.

"I can't sleep," Zack told her.

"Me either..."

"Let me guess...the thunder?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, no. I don't know, I guess I feel safe with you." She smiled at him.

"I really like you, Kristi," he said to her.

"I really like you, too, Zack," she said back to him. Then he kissed her. When his lips touched hers it felt like everything in the world didn't matter to him but her. It was a long kiss, too. When it was finally over, Kristi just looked at him. She was in shock! She really liked Zack, too, but she totally didn't see that one coming!

"Sorry," he told her innocently. "I couldn't help myself." She smiled.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked him as she smiled. Then she kissed him back.

They heard a sound like foot steps coming closer from the closet. They were getting louder than they saw a really tall, black figure. They were so scared. They hugged each other and both of them were shaking. Neither of them had been so scared before in their lives! The thing got closer and closer. Kristi tried to scream but she couldn't. Nothing would come out of her mouth. Zack then screamed really loud, like a girl. The tall black creature starting laughing at the way Zack screamed. Then Zack's mother came in and turned on the light. She lifted the black sheet off the mysterious figure and saw Cody standing on her really high heeled shoes. He was laughing hysterically until he saw his mom.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOSER!" Zack yelled at Cody. "YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!" Zack was really mad. Kristi just sat there, still kind of in shock. Carey (their mother) was very mad at Cody.

"Cody! Why did you do this? It isn't funny!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry..." Cody just looked at the ground.

"Go to your room and go to sleep! Zack and Kristi, I'm sorry just go back to sleep."

So Zack layed down and Kristi layed next to him.

"Oh my God, that scared me so much..." she told him. "I'm still shaking!"

"Yeah me too. He is such a loser! I can't believe him." Then he kissed her and put his arm around her. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a twin," he told her.

Little did Zack know that in the next room, Cody heard everything he said. That made Cody feel really bad. He knew he scared them and that he most likely shouldn't have, but it was just a harmless joke. _Ever since he fell in love with **her**, he's been a real jerk to me! _Cody thought. _I have to get them to break up!_ He started to think up and evil little scheme and then fell asleep.

"Yeah but you are also so lucky," Kristi told Zack back in the living room. "You always have someone to hang out with and to talk to. My older sister isn't around much, so it's mostly like I'm an only child and I wish it was different."

She then rested her head on Zack and went to sleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep, too.

The next morning, Zack was the first one to wake up. And since Kristi was leaning against him, he couldn't **actually** get up. Then Cody walked into the room.

"Where's Mom?" Zack asked.

"Practicing for a wedding or something," Cody told him.

"Oh...that was really mean of what you did last night. You scared us really bad! I was so mad!"

"Yeah, well it was just a joke," Cody told him as he started to get angry. "But then you had to go telling Kristi that you wish you weren't a twin!" He was almost shouting.

Kristi woke up.

"What's going on?" Kristi asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing," Zack assured her.

"Yeah, nothing," Cody added in. "I'm going out be back later."

"What was going on before I woke up?" Kristi asked Zack. "I know you two were fighting, weren't you?"

"Yeah...kind of. But that's ok, who needs him. C'mon let's go downstairs and get something to eat," Zack said.

Meanwhile, Cody was downstairs and he spotted Shannon sitting in a chair in the lobby. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi Cody," she said. Her voice sounded disappointed to see him.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked her curiously, since he could tell something was wrong.

"Look, Cody, you're a great guy and all, but..." her sentence trailed off. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"But what?" Cody knew what was coming next.

"I...I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Well, that might be kind of hard, since we live in the same hotel," he said jokingly, even though on the inside he was hurting.

"Cody, I'm serious. I'm moving out of the hotel. I'm moving back to New Jersey. Turns out that my mom's job offer didn't work out and we are going back. I'm sorry. I really liked you, too, but there is no way it would work when I'm all the way in NJ."

Cody was really upset. But he didn't want to show it.

"Ok, then I guess this is goodbye," he said sadly.

"Bye, Cody. I'll never forget you," Shannon said. She kissed him one more time and then got up and left. Cody felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He went upstairs and into his room and layed down on his bed. Then, even though he was trying not to, he cried.

* * *

I know this one was a little short! Sorry but please review and enjoy! Love, Boop


	5. Twin Time

Chapter 5

Zack and Kristi came home and Zack went to the bathroom. Kristi sat down on the couch. Then she thought she heard someone crying. And she did. It was Cody in the room that he shared with Zack. She walked into the room and saw Cody crying with his face buried in his pillow.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked when he noticed she was there.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Just nothing. My girlfriend dumped me, my twin brother hates me...yeah my life is all good." He felt tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

"Aw, Cody. Zack doesn't hate you. I know that. He told me," she replied comforting him.

"Yeah, when?" he asked, thinking that she just made it up.

"Just before when we were talking. He told me that even though you guys fight **all** the time, he still loves you. After all, you are his brother," she told him. "And you're a great guy. There are plenty of other girls out there. Just because one didn't work out, doesn't mean that they all won't."

"Really? You think I'm a great guy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Your so sweet and funny and any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you."

"Yeah, but how do you know that I might not ever fall in love again?" Cody looked like he as going to cry again.

"Cody, you will. You are only 12 years old! You have plenty of time." She felt so bad for him. She pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry, Cody, it's going to be ok," she told him as she hugged him.

"Thanks," he said.

Just then Zack walked into room and saw Kristi and Cody hugging.

"What is going on!" he asked, obviously jealous.

"Shannon broke up with Cody," Kristi told him. "And he could use a friend right now." She gave him a look that said you better get your but over here right now and tell your brother that your sorry.

"Hey, Cody...I'm sorry," Zack said as he sat down on the bed next to Cody and Kristi.

"You are?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah I am. I'm really glad that you're my twin. We have fun together all the time and you're always there for me when I need you, so now I'm here for you," Zack said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go," Kristi said. "And let you two hang out." She kissed Zack and gave Cody a hug. "Bye."

"Your so lucky Zack," Cody told him. "You have like the perfect life. Your cool and you have a lot of friends and you've got a great girlfriend who really likes you."

"Can you tell that she really likes me?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah, you can," Cody told him laughing. "Hey, thanks. For being there when I needed you." he said as he wiped away some of the tears from his eyes. "I just thought I was losing my brother and then I lost my girlfriend."

"Cody, I'm your identical twin! How could you ever lose me?" Zack said. They laughed. "Let's hang out today. Just the two of us."

"Good idea," Cody replied thankfully. Then they got up and went to go cause trouble in the Tipton hotel.

"I can't believe your moving back to NJ!" Kristi said to Shannon. They were saying goodbye to each other.

"I know me either!" Shannon said. "I want to stay here with you and Cody. I really loved him..." she said. There were tears in her eyes. Kristi hugged her.

"It's ok, I know he really loved you, too. My mom said that you can came back here to visit whenever you want." They were both upset, since the two were best friends. Then it came time for Shannon to go. She cried as she left. She didn't want to see Cody before she left, because then she figured it would be harder to say goodbye. Kristi watched the car pull out of the Tipton parking lot and down the street until it was out of sight.

Kristi went upstairs. She was upset that her best friend just moved away. But she was also happy that Zack and Cody were friends again. She figured she would go finish unpacking all her stuff. She wanted Zack and Cody to spend the day together so Cody wouldn't feel left out again. She knew how important hanging out with his brother was to each twin, and she wanted them to be happy. So she started unpacking and got bored of that. Then she went downstairs and into the lobby to see what was going on. Nothing interesting, so she grabbed a magazine and sat down and started to read it. Then she heard Mr. Moesby, the manager of the Tipton, and London, the spoiled daughter of the owner of the hotel, disagreeing on something, as usual. Then she saw Esteban picking his nose. _EW! Gross!_ She thought. _I've got to find something more interesting to do than this!_ She thought again. So then she got up and went into the cabaret room where she spotted Zack and Cody's mom practicing singing for a show she had later tonight. Kristi sat down and listened. Then Ms. Martin came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey there you. What's up?" she asked Kristi.

"Nothing much. Zack and Cody got into an argument this morning and then Shannon broke up with Cody since she was moving away. Then Cody was really upset because he felt that Zack didn't like him anymore and he had no one so then I made Zack tell him he was sorry and I let them spend the day together, so Cody wouldn't feel left out," she told her all with one breath.

"Well that was sweet of you. Thanks for taking care of that for me!" Ms. Martin said.

"No problem, but now I have nothing to do," Kristi told her.

"Well, would you like to practice with my band and me?" she asked Kristi.

"Really? Sure! I love to sing!"

Then they got up on stage and the music started to play. Kristi started to sing along with the twins' mother. They were really good together! Zack and Cody walked in looking for their mother. They spotted the two singing on stage. They watched from behind the wall, so that they were hidden and that they didn't know they were there. Then Ms. Martin let Kristi sing a part by herself. She was really good. Zack listened to her voice and thought it was amazing. To Zack, anything that had to do with Kristi was amazing, but her voice really was.

"Wow!" Cody said to Zack. "She's really good! And her and mom sound great together!"

"I know!" Zack replied back. Then an idea came into his mind. "Hey, Cody, isn't that annual talent show thing coming up again this time of year at the Tipton?"

"Yeah, why?" Cody asked in stupidity.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked him.

"Yeah! Wait...what are you thinking?" Cody asked him, dumbfounded.

"That if Kristi joins our band, then she can be the lead singer and we can win the contest!" Zack had a gleam in his eyes. He thought the idea was pure brilliance. The grand prize was a cruise to the Bahamas for 4 people. Cody agreed with his twin and when Kristi was done singing with their mother, they asked her what she thought of the idea.

"I don't know...I get shy in front of a big crowd of people..." she told them innocently.

"Yeah but you're great!" Zack said.

"Yeah, you really are! You don't need to be shy when people will love your voice!" Cody added in excitedly.

"Well," Kristi thought about it for a moment. "Ok, let's do it!" Zack kissed her and Cody hugged them both. Then they went off to their apartment to start planning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be out soon! Please review to keep me motivated! Love, Boop


	6. Jealousy Strikes

Chapter 6

"Ok, I say that we write our own song for it instead of using someone else's, since we would have to learn how to play it and Kristi would have to learn the words," Cody said to Zack, Kristi, Max, and Tapeworm.

"Yeah, I agree," Zack said.

"Ok, so Cody, you can write the song, like you did last time, but **no fighting you two**!" Max said to Zack and Cody.

"Yeah and no more whistles in my pudding," Tapeworm added.

"How about no more pudding?" Max said, sort of yelling at Tapeworm. He just stared at her blankly. "Look, I've got to go, but we should start rehearsing tomorrow," Max stated. "The contest is in a week."

"That's not a lot of time," Kristi said nervously.

"I know, but we'll have to deal," Max said back. "Don't worry, it'll all work out." Then she got up and left with Tapeworm following by her side.

"I better get to work with that song!" Cody said proudly. Then he got up and left the room, too.

"Well, we can't rehearse, since we don't know the song!" Zack said. Kristi giggled. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her. He smiled as he handed her the video controller.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said laughing. Then they played video games for a while.

It was starting to get late and Kristi had to be home. So they put away the video games and Zack walked Kristi to her apartment.

"I think we are going to rehearse tomorrow," Zack said.

"Yeah, I'm still so nervous," Kristi reminded him.

"Don't worry about it! You'll be fine! You are a great singer, and I'm telling you the truth. Everyone is going to love **your voice **and everyone is going to love **you**... I do."

"Oh, Zack!" Kristi said. Then she kissed him. "I love you, too," she said as she opened the door to her apartment. She kissed him once more and then closed the door.

Zack walked back down the hall to his apartment. Cody began talking immediately, as soon as Zack walked in.

"What kind of song should it be?" he asked him. He started talking so fast that Zack didn't even know what he was saying!

"Cody! Slow it down!"

"Oh...sorry," Cody said. "How's this?" he asked as he handed Zack a piece of paper.

Zack looked over the paper for a couple of minutes. Then he spoke.

"I think it's great," he told his twin. "Let's show it to everyone tomorrow at practice. But I'm going to show it to Kristi, now, since she's so nervous."

Zack ran down the hall. He knocked on Kristi's door and her mom opened it.

"Hello Zack. Kristi just went down to the lobby to greet her friend. He's coming to here to visit for a few days. She just left, I'm sure you could catch up to her," she told him.

"Ok, thanks. Wait, did you say **he**?" Zack asked.

"Yes, her best friend Eric from back home," she replied.

"Thanks!" Zack said as he ran towards the elevator. He felt the jealousy bubbling up inside of him. _Her best friend from New Jersey was a guy? How come she never told me?_ Zack wondered to himself.

He got in the elevator and made his way down to the lobby, where he saw Kristi running up to a tall, pretty good-looking guy. She hugged him. Zack felt the jealousy bubble getting bigger inside his stomach. The guy, Eric, as Kristi mother had told him, had medium length brown skater hair. He had a cool color green eyes. He wore jeans and a skateboarding brand t-shirt. And he looked older than them, too. Zack figured that he was around 14/15. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was so jealous, and he knew it. Then Eric picked up his bags, and Kristi led him towards the elevator. Then she spotted Zack standing there.

"Hey, Zack! Good, I'm glad you're here! This is my best friend, Eric. He's coming here to visit. He's staying with me for a few days!" she told him excitedly. Then Eric held out his hand for Zack to shake it. Zack did. He just kept shaking it. And he stared Eric right in the eyes. _I am not letting him get my girl!_ Zack thought.

"Pretty...tight grip, ya got there, Zack," Eric said.

"And how old are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm 14. How old are you, Zack?" Eric thought this was some kind of game.

"I'm 12, 13 soon," Zack stated.

"Cool."

"Eric, this is my...my...boyfriend," Kristi told Eric shyly. Zack was wondering why she studdered when she said 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend? Wow, my little girl is growing up!" Eric said, sort of in a snobby way. At least, Zack took it that way. _HIS little girl?_ Zack thought. _HIS? HIS!_ Zack could feel his face turning hot. Kristi could sense that something was wrong.

"Um, Eric, let me show you your room. I'm sure you'll want to rest...it was a long drive from NJ, and I know you get a little carsick," Kristi said calmly. "Zack, I'll be right back."

Zack watched her and Eric walked to the elevator and the doors close.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked him as he snuck up behind him. "You look like you want to punch somebody!"

"I do," Zack said angrily. "Kristi's best friend is here to stay for a few days," he told him as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah so? What's so bad about that?" Cody asked.

"He's a 14 year old guy. And they are **very** close." Zack knew his face was now red. Bright red. Like a tomato. Then Kristi came back.

"Zack, are you ok? You don't look good. I mean...healthy," she said. Cody just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I'm **fine**," he replied. He was trying to hide his jealousy, but he couldn't help it. It just stuck out like a tall man with green hair.

"Are you sure? You face is really red...like a tomato..." she added in. "Zack, I hope you don't mind that Eric is staying. We can still rehearse for the contest and all. He won't be in the way, I promise."

"No, it's fine," he said. He started to calm down. He trusted Kristi. He knew she wouldn't cheat on him for Eric. Even though she did know him her whole life. "Do you want to go out tonight?" Zack asked her. He figured he'd make plans with her so Eric couldn't.

"Well, tonight is Eric's first night and all...and I don't think it would be fair to leave him out. Do you think he could come out with us?" she asked Zack innocently. Zack was disappointed. He didn't want Eric to go with them. He knew that if Eric went, it wouldn't be as fun for him. He would have to listen to stories about when they were little or something and then he would feel left out.

"You know, you're right. Why don't you hang out with Eric tonight? I'll stay home all by myself," Zack said, sadly. Then he ran out of the lobby, to the elevator, and up to his room. Kristi was dumbfounded. She had no idea what was going on with Zack. So she followed him up to his apartment and walked right in, without knocking or anything. She walked right past Cody and opened the door into the room that Zack and Cody shared. Zack was lying on his bed.

"Zack, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? I've never seen you this way before...," she said to him. She had a little bit of anger in her voice, yet it was filled with concern as well. "Ever since Eric came, you've been...been..." Then Cody came in. He tugged at Kristi's arm, telling her to follow him. They walked just outside Zack's door.

"He's jealous," Cody whispered. "He's jealous of Eric." Kristi hadn't realized that Zack would be jealous of Eric! She just considered Eric as her brother, since the two were so close.

Then she walked back in the room. Cody closed the door behind her. He wasn't in the room, but was listening quietly just beyond the closed door.

"Zack, why didn't you just tell me! I never would have guessed that you would be jealous. I always considered Eric like a brother to me, never like a boyfriend!" She felt saddened for Zack. She knew that he loved her, he even told her so. And he thought he was losing her to Eric? Kristi thought the whole idea was pretty crazy.

"I don't know..." Zack looked down at his feet, which were hanging off the bed.

"Zack, you can tell me anything! You know that. Well, if you didn't, at least you do now! I love you, not Eric. Eric is my best friend. **Not** my **boyfriend**. I love you and you only." She lifted his head up and kissed him.

He felt a little better, but he knew that Eric thought otherwise. He could tell that Eric liked Kristi. The gleam in his eyes when he looked at her gave it away. Zack knew Kristi might not be interested in Eric now, but Eric was definitely going to make sure that she was interested in him soon. And it was up to Zack to put a stop to it!

* * *

Chapter 7 is on its way! Please review! All of you who love the story is what keeps me going on with it! If no one liked it, there would be no point in writing more! So make sure to review once you read it! hint, hint lol. Email me if you have any suggestions or questions and make sure to check out my other stories as well! Love ya! Love, Boop 


	7. Uh Oh With Eric

Chapter 7

Zack walked downstairs into the lobby early the next morning. He couldn't really sleep well the night before, since he was still worried about the whole Kristi/Eric situation. He spotted Eric sitting in a chair, reading a skating magazine. He was unsure whether or not to approach him, but then he decided to go for it. Maybe he could pry the words out of his mouth that he liked Kristi.

"Hey Zack," Eric said before Zack even got the change to say anything. He didn't look up from the magazine. "What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?" he asked in kind of a snobby tone.

"Not really..." Zack replied. He was surprised. He pictured everything going so differently in his mind.

"Well, well, well," Eric added in, evilly. "I know why you approached me. And you are so right." Zack felt his face turning hot with anger. Who was this guy to talk to him that way?

"I am?" Zack played stupid.

"You are. I am after Kristi. And just to let you know, I will get her, too." He stood up, gave Zack an grave look, and walked away towards the kitchen. Zack just stood there in complete shock. _Well, that was easier than I thought_.

Zack went back up to his apartment to try and figure out what to do about everything. He wanted to tell Kristi about it, but this guy was her best friend. She had known him for a long time, when she had just met Zack a few weeks before. Zack knew that she loved him, but if she would trust him or Eric, he didn't know. He thought he would ask Cody when he woke up, but then he later forgot about it. He hung around the house for a while, mostly thinking, then he got dressed and headed out the door to the lobby again.

Once there, he spotted Kristi and Eric talking in the Cabaret Room (the room his mother usually performed in). It was empty other than the two. He hid behind the wall so they wouldn't spot him. Then he lost his balance slightly. Kristi's back was facing him and she wasn't really paying attention, so she never noticed, but Eric did. Zack just didn't know it. Then Zack started to walk towards them. Eric spotted him first and quickly pulled Kristi's head toward his. He pressed his lips against Kristi's, and he held her head in place with his hand so she couldn't pull away too fast. Zack immediately felt like a knife had stabbed him in the back. He felt like his air supply was being cut off. He tried to catch his breath and coughed. Then Kristi spotted him as she pulled away from Eric. Zack ran out of the Cabaret Room and into an elevator. Kristi slapped Eric across the face, really hard, too, although Zack did not get the chance to see it before he ran out.

"How could you do that, Eric?" she asked him angrily, yet innocently at the same time. "What is wrong with you? Jerk." Then she stormed out of the room after Zack. She thought to herself in the elevator. Zack was the first boy that she ever fell in love with. And then it turns out that her best friend was in love with her? Everything was moving too fast. Things were changing, some for the better, others for the worse. But at that moment, all Kristi cared about was **Zack.**

Zack sat on the couch in his living room. He couldn't believe all that had happened. He knew that Eric was a loser, but the thought of Kristi liking Eric back was still kept in the back of his mind. He just sat there, stiff, like he couldn't move. Kristi didn't even knock on the door, she just ran right in.

"Zack!" She ran up to him.

"I can't believe it! I knew this was going to happen." Zack was being rather cold to Kristi. He still loved her, he always would, but the thought kept moving back and forth in his mind.

"But...Zack...I don't like Eric. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing. He's just jealous because I love you not him..."

"How do I know that?" Zack cut in sharply. "How do I know that your not just saying that? That you really love me? How do I know?"

"Zack...don't you believe me? If you love me you have to trust me..." Kristi had tears bubbling up in her eyes more than she had before. Zack just stared at the wall, not looking at Kristi once. He knew that if he looked at her, it would be harder. "Are we breaking up...?" Kristi asked very sadly.

Zack just continued to look away. Kristi got up and walked out of his apartment and into her own. She was like in a daze. A dash with tears constantly streaming from her big sad eyes. She went into her room and layed down on the bed. She cried for hours.

Zack was unsure of the move he just made. He loved Kristi. He loved her so much. He just was in so much overall shock. He never loved any other girl before, and didn't know how much pain it would cause him to see a sight like that. He went into his room, closed the door and layed on his bed.

Meanwhile, Cody was wandering around the hotel. Then he stopped at the candy counter where Maddie worked.

"Hey Maddie," he said plainly.

"Well you seem to be in such a good mood," Maddie said sarcastically.

"I'm just mad. Our band needs to practice for the talent contest coming up and no one is around to do it! Zack is always with Kristi, and Max has some doctor appointment and who am I supposed to practice with? Tapeworm?" Cody was ticked off.

"Well, then practice later?" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help!" Cody snapped back with sarcasm as well.

_I always used to get in trouble with Zack. But then we both got girlfriends, and spent all our time with them. And once me and my girlfriend broke up, I had no one to hang out with, _Cody thought to himself. He heard music coming from the Cabaret Room, and he knew his mother was practicing, so he figured to go and listen. Maybe she would have an idea of what he could do. He sat down at a table that was set up. Carey spotted him and when the song was over, went up to him and sat down.

"What's wrong, Cody?" she asked.

"I'm bored. Nobody is around to hang out with."

"Well, I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." She lead him into the dining hall. "Look around," she told him.

Cody glanced quickly around the room until he spotted...yes it was her...Shannon! She was back! Cody ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back. He was so excited. He felt like he never wanted to let go again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What's that matter, you're not happy to see me?" she asked him jokingly. "I'm only here for 2 weeks. I'm staying with my aunt, who lives only a few blocks away.." Cody's excitement went down.

"Only 2 weeks?" he said sadly.

"I know, it's not that long, but it's as much as I could get!" Cody was still happy to see her. But he wasn't sure whether they planned on getting back together, or if they were just going to be friends. Carey had already left.

"Do you want to stay friends, or...more?" Cody asked.

"Well, I love you, Cody, you know I always will. But I don't think we should be more, because when I leave...it will just hurt again." Cody figured that was a logical explanation.

"I guess your right." They decided to hang out as friends for the 2 weeks that Shannon was there, even though they both still loved each other.

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter was a little short, but I haven't had that much time to write it lately. Hope you enjoyed it! I had to add in a little spark to make the story line more interesting! Please review and I'll post chapter 8 soon! Love, Boop


	8. Good or Bad?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy lately! I hope you like this one and thanks for your reviews last time!

* * *

Chapter 8

As Cody and Shannon hung out together for a while, Kristi spent her time in her room crying. She missed Zack so much, and everything about him. The way he laughed, they way he smiled, the way he kissed her. She couldn't understand how this happened. She didn't do anything wrong. Eric was the one who kissed her, and Zack got mad at her for it. Eric was still staying at her house, but she wouldn't speak to him, or even look at him. She positively hated him. He broke her and Zack up, and she would never forgive him for that. She wouldn't come out, no matter what. Not for dinner, to go out. Anything. Her door was constantly locked.

Zack knew he had made a huge mistake. He didn't mean to break up with Kristi. He loved her more than anyone. He was just so angry. More at Eric than anybody, but he just got caught up in the moment. But he felt so stupid going over to her apartment, yet he really wanted to. He didn't know what to do. And then he also thought about the fact that she might not take him back, after all the he did. Then he cried. He wished Eric never came into the picture, or that he ever broke up with Kristi. Nothing seemed to matter in his life except for Kristi. He got sharp pains in his stomach every time he thought about the way Kristi looked when she left his room after they had broken up. Her eyes were full with tears, and she just looked so hurt. He was angry at himself for making her feel that way. Then, slowly, he got up and walked over to Kristi's. He knocked on the door and Eric came to open it.

"What do _you _want?" he asked snobbily.

"My girlfriend back," Zack said. He punched Eric in the nose and it started to bleed. Eric ran to the bathroom to wash it out. Zack approached Kristi's door slowly. Then he tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Kristi, open the door. It's Zack. We really need to talk." He waited for a moment but she still wouldn't open the door. He knocked on the door harder. Then he finally heard the lock shift and the door opened.

Kristi had black mascara lines running down her face. Her hair was rumpled and her eyes were big an red. Her face was blotched with red patches all over, obviously from wiping her tears so much. Zack felt awful. He wanted to just give her a big hug and tell her he loved her. He reached his arms out for one, but Kristi pulled herself away. She just slowly walked passed him, dazed like a zombie. Zack walked in front of her. "Wait.." he heard himself mumbled.

"Zack, I've been waiting...too long." Then she ran past him, down the stairs, and out of the Tipton Hotel, into the cold, pouring rain. Zack ran after her. He had no idea where she would go. He ran out after her. He couldn't see her anymore. Then he spotted her run across the highway, almost getting hit by cars zooming past. He dashed after her. He was chasing her up a steep cliff, deep into the woods. Then he stopped when he saw her standing at the edge of the drop.

"Kristi! Don't jump!" he yelled.

"What do you think I'm crazy?" she turned to him and asked him. He was pure dumbfounded. "I'm not gonna jump off the cliff. I come here to think when I am depressed," she told him sadly. Zack walked up to her. He touched her arm. She yanked it away. She was obviously ticked. "Zack, why would you do this to me? I love you more than anyone I've ever known...loved...love...I just don't know you anymore, Zack..." her voice trailed off down the distance of the cliff.

"I wish I didn't...I love you. It was all a big mistake. You and Eric kissing just kept replaying in my mind...I guess I just loved you so much that it hurt so bad when I saw that." They were both saturated by the rain. Puddles surrounded them. Zack walked up to her. "Kristi...I have never made a bigger mistake in my life than hurting you...and now I know...I would rather die than ever hurt you again...I am truly sorry. I really, really am. I can't live without you..."

Kristi saw that Zack was _truly_ sorry. And she loved him so much. She couldn't let him go.

"You're just lucky that you'll never have to," she said. Zack didn't know what she meant by that. Then he thought of the last sentence he had said. She was taking him back.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. He was so happy! "I love you," he told her.

"You better!" she joked. "I love you, too." The rain poured around them as they kissed each other. Then they walked down the cliff huddled together, trying to keep the rain off them. When they made it back to the hotel, they were soaked.

Cody got to hang out with Shannon all the time now. He was glad that she was back. They were sitting in the lobby playing cards, when Zack and Kristi came in soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Cody asked them. Kristi spotted Shannon and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I thought you went home! And now, your back!"

"Yeah," said Shannon.

"We got a little wet," Zack told Cody.

They chatted for a moment, then Kristi and Zack each went to get dry clothes and change.

"I'm so glad that we're back together," Zack told Kristi in the elevator.

"Me too." Zack kissed her as the door came open. "I missed you so much."

Kristi went off to her apartment and Zack went off to his. They both got changed in a matter of minutes and met up with each other again in the hallway. They went back to Zack's and played video games. After a while Kristi had to go home, as it was getting late. She still wasn't talking to Eric, and Zack was glad.

The next morning, Kristi and Zack both came to find that they had terrible colds. So they rested together at Kristi's place, snuggled up in blankets and both wearing their PJ's. They ate chicken noodle soup, watched movies, and napped, as the whole time, the garbage cans (they each had their own next to them as the both needed to use so many tissues) overflowed with used tissues. They both talked very nasally, too.

Cody and Shannon continued to spend all of their time together. They would go to the park, the pool, hang around the lobby, in their apartments...basically anywhere. They never got tired of each other or bored. They felt sorry for Kristi and Zack being stuck in the house with colds while they were out having tons of fun. But they knew they could all hang out when they got better.

The only problem with that was that Zack was recovering from his cold, but Kristi wasn't getting any better. At first, it seemed that her cold wasn't even as bad as Zack's. But as he began to get better and she began to get worse, everyone knew that something was wrong. Eric had already left for home, still not on speaking terms with Kristi. Kristi's parents were worried about her, but she refused to go to the doctor.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest, really that's all," she would tell them. Until one day when she was walking to get food from the kitchen with Zack, she got dizzy and passed out. Zack had never been so nervous in his life. Mr. Moesby and Carey (twin's mother) came running when they saw what happened. Cody was there too, and ran upstairs with Shannon to inform Kristi's parents of what happened, so they could be there with her in the ambulance. Someone had called 9-11 and they loaded her onto a stretcher and placed her in the back of the ambulance as she was still unconscious. Oxygen masks and all sorts of wires were hooked up to her.

"Mom, we've got to go!" Zack cried. "We've got to go to the hospital! I've got to be with her! Let's go!" Zack was panicking. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know whether she was going to die or be ok. Carey, Zack, Cody, and Shannon packed into Carey's car and took off after the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Chapter 9 coming out soon! Review please! Love, Boop


	9. Room 437

Sorry to leave you hanging last time! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

The drive to the hospital was pretty far from the Tipton Hotel. Zack couldn't stop jittering in his seat. So many things went through his mind:

_I hope they made it the hospital in time... What if she's really sick? Is she gonna be ok? What if I can't see her? I hope she's ok..._

"Zack calm down," Carey said. "We'll be there soon, but this as best as I can do...there is a lot of traffic."

His face was still red with tears streaming down from his eyes. Every time he thought about Kristi he began to cry again, just thinking that something bad was going to happen. He was just glad that he told her he was sorry before everything happened, because then he would have felt guilty forever if anything bad happened to her. Yet he still felt guilty anyway.

They finally pulled into the emergency room parking lot. Before the car had even stopped, Zack jumped out of it and took off to the doors. He ran up to the desk.

"Do you know anything about Kristi Murray? She just came in the ambulance a little while ago," Zack asked. The lady at the desk just looked at him for a moment as if she didn't speak English.

Then she said, "Still being treated, have a seat and wait."

Zack stomped off to a short yet wide chair in the waiting room. The hospital smelled like band-aids. It made Zack more nervous. Then Carey, Cody, and Shannon came in and sat down in the chairs around him.

"No info yet," he told them sadly. Then Mrs. Murray came out from behind the big doors. She sped over to them.

"She's ok," she said. "They put her in a room on the 5th floor. They said that she would be ok for now since her condition was stable. She has a pneumonia, which developed from her cold. They said she should be ok to go home in a couple of days."

"Can we go up and see her?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Murray just got the words out of her mouth and Zack was already in the elevator. He didn't wait for Cody or Shannon or even Carey. He just took off out of sight to find her room.

He got to floor # 5 and asked for her room # at the nurses station. Room # 437. He walked quickly through the cold halls and found it. He walked in. Kristi was lying on the hospital bed wrapped in tons of blankets. She had oxygen tubes in her nose and an I-V in her hand. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, too. Wires were everywhere and Zack was afraid to move or tough anything, as he didn't want to break it. Kristi woke up when he came in. He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Zack. You're here," she said slowly and groggily.

"Of course I'd be here," he told her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Your gonna be ok. The doctor said so."

"What happened?" she asked practically in a whisper.

"You passed out..." Zack informed her. Everything happened so fast and she was out of it so she had no clue what had happened. All she remembered was waking up with wires connected to her everywhere.

Carey, Cody, and Shannon all appeared in the room along with Kristi's parents. Her mother gave her a hug and her father held her hand.

"It's ok honey," her mother said.

Then the doctor walked in and told everyone that she needed her rest. So Carey, Zack, Cody, and Shannon had to leave, but Zack promised her he would be back in tomorrow. They were all quiet on the way home in the car. Carey tried to cheer Zack up by offering to buy everyone ice cream, but he didn't want any.

When they got back to the hotel, Zack just went in his room and closed the door. He lay on his bed thinking. Carey came in and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter, Zack? Kristi is going to be fine, the doctor said so." Her voice was kind and caring.

"Yeah but it's all my fault," he replied.

"Your fault? How is it your fault?" Carey asked in shock.

"Well, when I kinda broke up with her that time...we were both out in the rain when I told her I was sorry and if I never broke up with her in the first place, then she wouldn't be sick or in the hospital right now."

"Oh Zack," Carey said. She pulled him in for a hug. "That's not your fault at all! She could have caught that cold from anywhere!"

Zack gave her a look of guilt. Carey got up and left the room, mainly when she heard pots and pans falling from the self in their kitchen.

Zack grabbed to portable phone off his night stand and called the hospital. They connected him to Kristi's room phone. Her mother answered.

"Hello?" She sounded worried.

"Hi Mrs. Murray...it's Zack." She seemed to let out a breathe.

"I'll let you talk to Kristi." He her noises in the background like Mrs. Murray pulling the rolley cart with the phone on it over to Kristi's bedside.

"Hi Zack," she spoke softly as if she had just woken up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. He couldn't think of much to say.

"Oh, I'm ok...I just feel weak..." her voice trailed off. Zack heard a nurse speaking to her and she answered with a no, then she went back to Zack.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"The nurse just wanted to know if I wanted something to eat."

"You should eat something...you'll feel better," he told her.

"No, I'll be fine, I just ate something before," she assured him. He could tell she wasn't lying.

"Ok. I'll let you go get some rest, so then you can get better and come home. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you later. Bye," then she hung up.

Zack felt a little better. Kristi was under the hospital's care and they would take good care of her. Zack just missed her a lot. He knew she would be back in a few days, but it still wouldn't be the same with out her there. He planned on visiting her from 11 a.m. until 8 p.m. (The visiting hours) everyday, and stay there from morning 'til night. Or better yet, until they kicked him out. Zack smiled at the thought of one of the nurses kicking him in the butt out the door. Then Cody entered the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zack replied, wiping the smile from his face.

The boys watched t.v. for a while and then Zack went to sleep early. He wanted to get some rest, since the day had exhausted him. He fell asleep thinking about the first time he kissed Kristi.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short, but I've been really busy lately with summer reading for school! Please Review!

Love, Boop


	10. The HomeComing

Sorry it's been so long since I updated...jsut been really busy lately! More is to come and I thank all of you for your reviews and comments!

And just to make it clear, I own:

Kristi and Shannon

* * *

Chapter 10

Zack woke up the next morning with Cody staring over him.

"Whoa, back away! What do you want?" He asked, obviously startled.

"I was just wondering what the heck you were doing!" Cody answered. Zack was curious. Then Cody talked again and he figured that the look gave it away.

"You were talking in you sleep **all night**! I had to go sleep on the couch at 1 o'clock in the morning! All you kept saying was 'Kristi _this, _Kristi _that_'. I couldn't take it anymore! I even threw a pillow at you and you still didn't wake up!" Zack thought that was pretty funny and smiled to himself.

"This isn't something to laugh over! I'm tired!" Cody announced.

"Then go to sleep, I'm leaving now anyway," he said proudly.

"Where are you going?" Cody was glad that he could now finally get some rest.

"To see Kristi, durr." Then Cody remembered Zack's promise to her.

Zack quickly gathered some clothes from his draw to wear, changed in the bathroom, and hurried out the door to find his mother. After all, he did need a ride to the hospital. The only problem was he couldn't find her. It was already 10:50 a.m., and he knew that they wouldn't make it to the hospital by 11. He didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to spend the whole day with Kristi. He heard music coming from the practice room, so he quickly jogged in there. His mom was on stage practicing for her show tonight.

"Mom!" Zack shouted over the music. The band stopped playing and Carey looked at her son.

"What Zack?" she asked.

"You need to drive me to the hospital, remember?" He tried to make her feel guilty for him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey, but I can't right now. Call Kristi and tell her that you'll be there in about an hour." Obviously the guilt trip didn't work.

"An hour? Oh come on, Mom!" Disappointed, Zack walked back out of the room and back upstairs to the apartment. He plopped down on the couch and called Kristi. The phone just kept ringing. No answer. Hmm, Zack was curious. He called again 10 minutes later, and still no answer. Now he was starting to get worried. He figured to try one more time in a few minutes. So he waited and then he decided to call. Again, no answer. Now he was really worried.

He ran back down the stairs. He remembered that Esteban had his drivers license.

"Hey Esteban, do you think you can give me a ride to the hospital?" Esteban knew what had happened to Kristi. Almost everyone who worked and was staying there at the time knew.

"I don't have a car. I am so sorry," he said.

"It's ok. Thanks anyway." Zack was disappointed again. Then he remembered that he could take the bus. He checked his pockets to see how much change he had. Just enough. So he headed out the front doors of the hotel and ran quickly to the bus station. He got there as the doors were about to close, and luckily the driver was nice enough to let him on. He took a seat in the way back of the bus, next to an older woman with a bad cold. _Great, now I'm sitting next to a germy sick person._ He spotted a seat up a little further and decided to take that one instead. He sat down. He had the whole seat to himself. He sprawled out and relaxed. He kept wondering when Kristi would be allowed to come home. He knew that staying there was better for her, but he missed her so much!

It started to rain on the ride there. The stop was at least 2 blocks from the hospital, so he would have to walk there in the rain. He was hoping it would stop by then, but it didn't. So when he got off the bus, he began to run. When he got tired, he stopped and just kept walking at a fast pace. An old lady on the side walk stopped him.

"My young man, where are you headed?" Her voice was shaky but friendly.

"I'm going to the hospital to visit my girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh how sweet. Well you look like you could use this more than I can." She handed him a big black umbrella and walked off.

"Thanks!" he called after her, and he kept walking. _Well, that was nice of her,_ Zack thought.

He finally got to the hospital. He went up to Kristi's room to find an older man wrapped in a body cast. He went to the front desk to ask where she was. They told him that she was gone.

Zack stood there. _Oh my God! How did this happen? When did it happen? I never even got to say goodbye!_

He walked back to the bus stop and got on. He cried the whole way home, thinking that she had died. When he walked into the Tipton, he was very pleased with what he saw. It was Kristi. He ran up to her and hugged her. He was still soaking wet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I thought you were dead!" He said in one breath.

"I wanted to surprise you! I came home all excited to see you, and you weren't here! You made me so nervous! Where did you go?"

"To visit you...in the rain, until a nice old lady gave me an umbrella. Kristi smiled. She kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too and I'm so glad that you're home," Zack said back. They kissed again.

"Let's go get you into some dry clothes! You are soaked! My poor baby," Kristi said. She smiled and they went upstairs.

Kristi waited in the living room while Zack got changed. He came out without his shirt on, since he needed to get one out of the dryer. He was a little shy about it.

"What's the matter? Lost your shirt?" Kristi asked jokingly. Zack just smiled.

"No, I need to get one from the dryer." He walked over to the dryer looking for his a shirt. "Where are they all? I know we have more than one shirt between Cody and me!" He searched around the washer and dryer. "Something is definitely weird."

"That's ok, ask Cody when he gets back. You can't go in the lobby like that," she said.

"Like _what?_" he asked.

"Well, without your shirt on," she said.

"Why not? 'Cause I look like a weakling...?" Zack was upset. He knew that he wasn't built or muscular and he felt embarrassed.

"No! I think you look adorable!" Kristi said. She ran up to him and put her arms around him and kissed him. Zack felt a little better, but he was still embarrassed.

"You love me even though I'm weak and ugly?" he said. Kristi couldn't stand to see him doubting himself that much. She couldn't stand it at all.

"Zack, your not ugly. And your not weak. And of course I love you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Zack, don't even say that you are ugly. You are adorable and you know it! And so you might not be built like 50 Cent, but I don't CARE! I love you!"

Zack felt a lot better. He was happy that he had such a great girlfriend. He knew that she didn't have to worry about things like that, since she already was so beautiful.

"I love you too," he said. He layed down on the couch and Kristi came up and layed next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her. They just sat there for a while, enjoying the presence with each other.

Cody came back about an hour later, and wouldn't tell Zack what happened to the clothes. When Carey got home, she told Zack that she didn't have time to do wash, so she had them dry cleaned. She found a t-shirt for Zack to wear, then Kristi stayed with them for dinner.

* * *

I hoped that everyone enjoyed it! More is on it's way! If you need me, email me or if you would like me to email you when I post a new chapter, email me to let me know that you would like that! Thanks again and please review telling me what you thought of the chapter in order for me to write more!

Love, Boop


	11. Eric's Back

Sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been caught up in so much! I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

After dinner, Carey announced that she had to go to the mall to get the boys some new clothes for back to school **(A/N: Incase you didn't know, this all took place during summer. I should have stated that)**.

"Kristi, you can come if you like," she told her. Kristi was excited. She had been in the hospital so long, that she missed the mall.

"Sure!" she said happily. "Zack come with me to get my purse." They walked out into the hallway and over to Kristi's room. She opened the door, and there on the couch sat Eric.

_Oh great this guy's back to steal my girlfriend!_ Zack thought to himself. Kristi walked in looked at Eric and brushed her way right past him without saying a word to him. She went into her room and came out about 10 seconds later with her purse in her hand and her hair tied back. Again she walked past Eric, only giving him and evil look this time. When she reached Zack she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Then they walked out and she closed the door.

"What was that for?" Zack asked.

"To piss Eric off," she said with an evil smile. Zack laughed and so did she. He was glad that she did that.

In the car on the way to the mall, Cody sat in the front and Kristi and Zack sat in the back. It was still rainy and boring. There was some music playing, but mostly Carey's old favorite songs like Classic Rock. The kids were all bored as they listened to her sing along to them.

When they finally got to the mall, Carey allowed them to go off on their own, meaning Kristi, Zack, & Cody. Carey gave the twins each $50 to use to buy some new outfits for school. Kristi agreed to help pick them out. They went into a big JC Penny and found a bunch of outfits to try on. Kristi sat down in one of the big comfy chairs and waited for them to come out. They both came out of their dressing rooms in the same outfits in different colors! They all began to laugh hysterically and Kristi said she had to take a picture. They stood in front of the really big mirror and Kristi took the picture through that. Kristi in the middle with Zack on her left & Cody on her right. And they all smushed their heads together! Then Kristi got the same outfit as them and put it on, too, again in a different color. She didn't care even though they were boys clothes, she just did it for fun. They took a bunch more pictures with funny poses and different outfits on. They picked out a few that they liked, and then left JC Penny.

"I'm tired. My legs hurt," Zack & Cody both chimed at the same time.

"Well you guys take a rest and sit on the bench for a sec, I just want to get something from Claire's." She said and they nodded. Then she walked into the store.

"Your so lucky," Cody said.

"What are you talking about?" Zack was obviously confused.

"To have Kristi. She's so much fun!" They laughed.

"Yeah, I know. She is," Eric said as he came up from behind them.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Zack asked snobbily. He was surprised from him just coming up from behind them like that but he was not going to be weak. "Why don't you get a life instead of stalking me and _my_ girlfriend?"

Eric shriveled up his face. "Don't you ever talked to me that way again you little freak. You are gonna be so sorry." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

"What did he mean by that?" Cody asked.

"Who?" Kristi asked as she came out of the store and obviously heard them. They just stared at her. "Who?" she asked again.

"Eric." Zack's felt his throat getting tight as he said the name.

"What are you talk about? Oh no," Kristi said. She spotted Eric staring at them from behind one of the stairs in the mall. "Let's go find your mom."

They all quickly walked away but Kristi was pretty sure that that would not be the last of Eric that they would see. It was apparent that he must be back staying at her house, for her parents had no idea what had happened between the two. She also had no idea what happened to Eric since she moved. He changed so much. He never acted this phsyco back when she used to be best friends with him. But then again, that was before Zack came along.

Kristi remembered how when she lived back in New Jersey, she always used to have a huge crush on Eric. He was 14 and pretty cute. And to think that he was actually interested in her when she was only 12 - she loved the idea. But ever since Zack, she didn't really care about Eric anymore, and she figured that he probably noticed it. It was obvious that he had liked her, too, but she now loved Zack - not Eric. She couldn't imagine it being any other way.

"Kristi? Kristi?" Zack asked.

"Whoa, sorry. I zoned out I guess," she said back. They met up with Carey and she bought everyone some ice cream. They then left the mall with lots of bags from different stores. They piled them into the trunk of Carey's car and all got in. It had stopped raining, but the roads and ground were still wet. The ride home seemed to take forever to the 3 kids that were all tired from the long day.

They finally got home and it wasn't even that late. Just about 9:30 pm, so Zack and Kristi decided to hang out at her apartment. They walked in and no one was there. They new that Eric was still staying there, though. Kristi couldn't wait to tell her parents that she wanted Eric to leave, it was just that they were so busy all the time that she mostly got to talk to them in the mornings and at night. They heard the shower running and figured it was probably Eric.

They went into Kristi's room and she closed the door. "What should I tell my parents as to why I want Eric to leave? They are gonna suspect something," she said.

"Um...maybe you could just tell them the truth?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, because then they'll be worried and stuff. It like he's stalking us."

"Well, he kind of is," Zack said.

"I know...I just wish...that he would leave us alone..." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. One then another.

"Don't cry," Zack said. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Eric isn't that bad of a guy. He would never hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't hurt me, but what if he hurt you? He's never acted this way before. Only when you came around. Its like some jealous rage came over him and...I just wish that everything would go back to normal. Like he would still be normal friend and I could lead a normal life with you," she said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kristi asked in a sniffly voice.

"It's Eric," was the response from the door. Kristi held her breath.

"Go away," she said quickly.

"No. I need to talk to you and Zack," he said.

"Let him in," Zack whispered to Kristi. "I'm here to protect you if he tries anything."

Kristi did what Zack said and got up and slowly opened the door. Eric was standing there with a hurt look on his face. Only this time it looked real. Then Kristi went and sat down on the bed, next to Zack, like she was before. He put his arm around her.

"I heard what you said," Eric directed to Kristi. "And I'm really sorry. I'm not stalking you guys. I was just jealous. I was jealous that you liked Zack better than me because I really liked you. But now I know that you love Zack and I don't want to hurt your relationship...anymore than I already might have. And if I did, I'm really sorry." He had tears in his eyes. "After you moved, I didn't really have any other friends, because I was always with you. And I was always with you because I had the biggest crush on you and I thought you liked me back. I know I should have told you sooner, and now its too late. But anyway, I got really lonely without you and then I was so happy when my parents told me that I was coming to stay here with you for a week. I figured we could hang out and spend a lot of time together and I had planned on telling you about my feelings. But then when I met Zack, I felt so horrible and I was so jealous. I tried to play it cool, but then my anger took over. And I'm sorry about everything else that happened since then. And I know you probably hate me and I know you want me to leave, so I'm going to take the bus home in the morning." Now the tears that were in his eyes started coming down his face.

Kristi felt really bad. Although Eric had cause so many problems between her and Zack, she still cared about him and loved him like a brother. But she **didn't** have a crush on him anymore. She looked at Zack. She could tell that he felt bad, too.

"Eric, I don't hate you," Kristi said. She got up and gave him a hug. Zack was a little startled at that but he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to see what else would happen. Besides, he trusted Kristi.

"Surprisingly. If I were you, I would hate me," Eric said. They pulled away from their hug and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Eric, don't cry. You are still one of my best friends, reguardless of what you did. And you don't have to leave," she said.

"No, I'm going to. Besides, I only brought enough clothes for so long and I've ran out of clean ones. My mom was expecting me back around tomorrow, too. And I think I should let you and Zack be alone together. I don't want to cause any more trouble," he told both Zack and Kristi. "I'm going to sleep now, and I'm leaving at 6, so I probably won't see you before I leave." He hugged her again and then turned to Zack. "Take good care of her, Zack. She's special." Then he left them alone once more. He closed the door behind him.

Kristi just looked at Zack and hugged him. "I'm so glad everyting worked out," she said.

"Me too," Zack told her.

Then Kristi layed down on her bed, and Zack layed down next to her. They crawled under the covers because it was socold from the air conditioning beingup toohigh. Kristi snuggled up to Zack and they watched some T.V. Then they both fell asleep.


	12. Back to School

**Hey! sorry i haven't updated in a while! I've just been really busy with school and writing other fanfics too and last time i dont think many people read it :( j/k lol but i hope you guys like this one!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Zack woke up the next morning with his arms around Kristi. Her head was rested on the same pillow as Zack's. He gently kissed her forehead and just stared at her. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and Zack thought that she looked like an angel laying next to him. He thought about a lot of stuff.

_Tomorrow is the first day of school_, Zack thought. _I can't wait until all of my friends meet Kristi. They are gonna be so jealous!_ Zack was kind of nervous though, too. He didn't want any of them to try and take Kristi away from them.

Kristi stirred a little bit and woke up. The first thing she was Zack. And she liked it that way. She smiled and brushed his lips with hers.

"Good morning," she said.

"Sleep well?" Zack asked.

"All the better with you," she replied as she kissed him again.

Zack smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She snuggled up closer to him. "It's cold in here."

"I know. Hey, tomorrow's the first day of school," he told her semi-excitedly.

"Oh...right..." she said, sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I moved here in the summer, remember?" she reminded him.

"How could I forget?" Kristi smiled a little when Zack said this.

"Well, I don't have any other friends besides you and Cody, so I have to make new ones tomorrow."

"Oh, Kristi! Don't even worry about that! We became friends instantly," Zack said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah that's because I thought you were cute," sheremarked and they both laughed. "Now let's get up," she suggested.

* * *

"Good morning," Carey said when Zack and Kristi walked in the door. "School bells ring tomorrow!" 

"We know.." the two grumbled together.

After they ate breakfast and watched a little TV, Kristi had to leave because she need to get ready for school the next day. Zack had to do the same. So Zack took a shower and picked out his outfit for the first day. Then he packed up his backpack and finished up his summer schoolwork, which his mom was mad that he hadn't already finished.

And with that, the day was over and it was night time. Carey made Zack and Cody go to sleep at 10 o'clock, so they would be fully awake for school.

* * *

Zack woke up early the next morning. He was up by 5:40 am and he couldn't get back to sleep, nor did he want to. He was to nervous about everything. After all, it was only his second year at this school. He had some close friends, but didn't exactly fit in with the 'popular' crowd. He reminised on the memory from when him and Cody ditched Tapeworm and Max to try and fit it. It lasted for a little, bu that was only because the kids used him because he lived in a hotel! 

He decided on getting ready so that he could just hang out and relax a little bit before hand. So he quickly changed and sprayed on his cologne. He wanted to smell nice for Kristi. He brushed his teeth and hair, too. He was happy that Kristi was in all of his classes, too, that way he would always be there to protect her and he would never be lonely. He liked the fact that they could be partners for projects and stuff also.

After he was completly ready, he headed down the hall to Kristi's apartment, when she had obviously thought to do the same thing for Zack. They met up halfway in the hall, and Zack embraced her in his arms.

"I'm nervous," Kristi voiced.

"Don't be. Everyone will want to be your friend. I might get jealous," Zack told her with a tad of zing in the word jealous. She smiled and kissed him deeply. She'd never kissed him like that before. It was different then their usual kiss, and was more loving and passionate. They let go from their embracement and Zack studied her. She looked really pretty. She was dressed nicely in a short (not too short) denim skirt with a light purple scarf belt that had pale green polka dots, and a pale green short sleeved sweat over a light purple tank top. It looked very nice together. Even her flip flops matched, being a pale purple, too.

"You look nice," he told her.

"Thanks. So do you. And you smell good, too," she said as she sniffed the air and wiggled her nose. "I like it."

"Good, I was hoping you would."

"Ok, so now I'm going to go eat breakfast and finish up my make-up," Kristi announced. "Meet me in the lobby at five after eight. That way we can ride the bus together."

* * *

After they had eaten their breakfast and spent their last final moments of summer in their suites, they met up in the lobby. Zack and Cody were waiting for Kristi, suspecting that she had still been doing her make up. They were right, too. 

"Hey, ready boys?" Kristi questioned them as she pulled them each off the lobby couch.

"Yeah," they groaned, wanting to turn around and run back for the elevator. Kristi was in the middle with her arms linked to Zack on one side and Cody on the next. That's just the kind of person she was; always touchy and clinging. But neither of the twins minded.

The bus pulled up and Zack and Kristi hopped into a seat while Cody slid into the one in front of them. As they made their rounds to pick up the other kids horrified to walk the path to the bus, Zack noticed lots of people staring at him and Kristi. Not just guys that were looking at Kristi, but both genders staring at them, not just one of them. Maybe it was the fact that they were holding hands or the fact that everyone was wondering who this new girl was sitting with last year's new boys (If that makes any sense).

"Yo, Zack," one kid said as he rounded the entrance of the bus. "Who's the chick?"

This made Kristi kind of angry. She hated it when guys referred to girls as 'chicks'. It was one of those steriotypical slangs that mostly all guys used.

"This 'chicks' name is Kristi. And I liked it if you _didn't_ call me that. Thank you," she stated boldy, not giving a damn what he thought. Zack smirked.

"...oh..." was all the kid could reply to her. He didn't really like the fact of being embarrassed in front of his classmates, mostly because he never had any comebacks. He quickly took a seat.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later, all kids trudging off the bus and up the steps of the middle school building. It was going to be a long day.


	13. Saved by the Bell

**Hey I hoped you guys liked the last chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a while before the last chapter, but I guess I just got this kick to go and write more! lol...so...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Oh gosh, I so don't want to be here," Zack remarked remembering the year before.

"Yeah, me either," Kristi groaned. "This sucks. Why can't summer just last forever? I'm so nervous."

"I already told you not to be," Zack smiled. "Everyone will love you."

Everyone was told to meet in the auditorium, where there was to be a meeting reminding everyone of their assigned schedules and locker numbers.

"What's your number?" Zack asked.

"214. Yours?" Kristi sounded hopeful that Zack would be somewhat near her.

"167. Crap."

"Cody?" Kristi sounded hopeful again.

"227. At least it's somewhat close," he replied.

Kristi just shrugged.

"Okay, we've all got to get to our lockers, but were in the same classes, so I'll meet you in homeroom," Zack told her with a quick peck on the lips. Then he walked off down the hall.

* * *

When Kristi turned to face Cody, he was nowhere to be found. "Cody?" she pretty much asked the air. "Great..." she mumbled. 

"Hiya!" Kristi heard an unfamiliarly perky voice behind her and turned to be face-to-face with a girl with platinum blonde hair. "I'm Roxy. Are you new?"

"Well-yeah. I moved here this summer-I'm Kristi."

Cody came up and walked beside Kristi and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh! And I see you've already met Cody!" Roxy smiled.

"Hi, Roxy," Cody sort of grumbled.

"Hi there Cody! So are you two a couple?" Roxy grinned suspiciously.

"No!" They both replied together.

"She's dating _Zack_," Cody informed. "We're **just friends**." He sounded a tad bit hurt.

"Ooh, okay then. Well this is my boyfriend, Tyson," she continued to grin cheerfully. "Hopefully we'll see you guys later!" And with that she grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him off as he smiled at Kristi.

"God, does she have more energy than normal or what?" Cody laughed.

"Really! She's like...Miss. Perky or something. Poor Tyson," Kristi joked back. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Finally!" Zack smiled as Kristi came into the classroom and took the seat next to him. 

"Cody showed me here, then went to his homeroom."

"Kristi!" came the extreme perkiness of Roxy van der Holdenson. Zack gave her an 'oh, no' look.

"Hey...Roxy.." Kristi sighed.

"Is this your homeroom too!" she questioned with the same perkiness. Kristi nodded. "Yay! Wouldn't that be great if we had all the same classes together!" She squealed again. Kristi nodded, even though she thought the opposite.

"Take a seat everyone!" the bald teacher announced. He didn't look very happy to be there either.

"'Kay, well I'll catch you two later!" Roxy perked and strode off to find a seat near Tyson.

* * *

"So, how's your first day?" Cody asked as he and Kristi walked to their next class. It turns out that schedules were also changed, due to an above-average amount of new students-basically a way of saying the school officescrewed it up. Zack and Kristi only had homeroom and lunch together, while Cody and Kristi shared all of the same classes, excluding the homeroom with Zack. 

Kristi shrugged. "I guess it's alright. Except for the fact that Zack's not in my classes anymore..."

Cody looked hurt. "But now I'm in your classes."

"I know," Kristi smiled. "At least that's another good thing."

**Cody's POV**

I felt my heart rise. Why was it that whenever I was around Kristi I was starting to feel and act awkward. It wasn't even like that when we first became friends. Now everything's different. I can't be falling for her...or can I? No! I can't! She's dating _Zack_. She loves him and he loves her. But what if I love her?...

"Cody?" Kristi ran a sweet-smelling hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You've just staring straight at me for the past 3 minutes. Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale..." She placed a warm hand on my forehead. "You're not warm."

The same feeling came back to me as she touched me. I felt tingles rise up to my forehead at the exact spot she placed her hand. _No, I can't let myself fall for her...Zack would kill me. And it's not fair to either of them..._

"Cody? Your really scaring me now. What's wrong?" Kristi asked again. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I just nodded.

The bell rang. _Oh yes, _I thought. _Saved by the bell._

_

* * *

_Zack, Cody, and Kristi all walked happily back into the Tipton.

"Thank God the first day is over," Zack laughed.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as you two make it seem," Kristi added with a small giggle. Cody shrugged. "I just wish we were in the same classes." Kristi smiled at Zack and kissed his lips softly, while taking a seat on his lap in the lobby. Cody looked sick.

"I, um...yeah I'm gonna go," Cody said, and with that took off inside an open elevator.

"What's with him?" Zack asked.

"He's been weird _all day_. I kept asking him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. Maybe he's getting sick or something."

"Yeah, probably," he agreed.


End file.
